Completely Different Gods
by CampHB
Summary: When the campers and Chiron are captured by strangers, Thalia, Connor, and Travis have to find them with the help of Sadie and Carter Kane. My first shot at a crossover. Please review and no flames!
1. Chapter 1

**If you didn't like this, sorry! This is my first shot at a crossover. Please review! =)

* * *

**

Thalia stood silently in the woods, blending in with the trees. She was playing Capture the Flag with the half-blood campers. Thalia was in charge of getting the flag. She quickly ran through the clearing.

Lady Artemis and the camp director Mr. D had been called to Olympus for a council meeting and she had to stay here with these stupid demigods. Well, not all of them were stupid. Annabeth was her friend. Percy could be stupid sometimes, but that's what she liked about him. But lately, it seemed as if most of her friends were abandoning her. Grover was the new Lord of the Wild and he didn't have any time to talk to her. Percy and Annabeth were too busy dating and kissing to sometimes notice her.

While deep in her thoughts, she heard someone behind her. Thalia froze. She didn't sense anyone yet. Cautiously, she took a step forward. Something grabbed her ankle and yanked her upside down. Her weapons clattered onto the forest floor. She was hanging from a rope tied onto a tree. She cursed and tried to reach up to cut the rope.

_How could I have been so stupid? _she thought. _I got caught in one of the traps that hunters use. And I'm a hunter!_

"I knew it would catch her," a familiar voice snickered.

Connor and Travis Stoll stepped out from the trees.

"Let me down!" she hissed.

"Yeah. Like that's going to happen," Conner drawled. "Right, _girlfriend?"_

"Shut up!"

Travis laughed and cut the rope. Thalia immediately tried to scramble away, but Connor tripped her and pinned her down.

"Good one, bro." Travis gave his brother a high five.

The Stoll brothers helped her up and collected her weapons.

"You're our prisoner now," Connor sang loudly. "Think of it. The _amazing _Thalia captured. What would Percy say?"

_"We are the champions..." _Travis started singing and waving around his free hand.

Thalia thought he sounded horrible and totally off key.

"Shut up. You sound like an idiot!" she snapped.

"_Someone _has a bad attitude," Connor taunted. "And I know who it is."

The both of them pointed to her. "Thalia!"

She groaned. "Will you please stop?"

"No thank you!" Connor commented.

"Stupid boys. Stupid sons of Hermes. Stupid game," she muttered.

Connor and Travis half-dragged half-carried a struggling Thalia through the woods, occasionally cursing and tripping over things as they went. The trio heard a conch shell blow in the distance.

"It's over?" Travis asked.

"Duh!" Thalia shook herself from their grasp and retrieved her bow, arrows, and daggers.

"Aw man," Connor wailed. "I was having so much fun."

"Doing what? Teasing me? You're a jerk."

The three of them walked back toward the cabins. Suddenly, they heard voices.

"Quickly. Are you almost done?"

"Yes. Just a few more and we'll be finished. Then we've got that cursed centaur to worry about."

"I'll get him."

Thalia exchanged puzzled looks with the Stoll brothers. "What?" she whispered.

"Run and check it out," Travis answered.

They sprinted toward the direction of the noise. Thalia heard yells and curses. There was a few sounds like someone was hitting another person.

"Let go of me!" she heard a familiar voice yell.

As they burst through the clearing, they saw the source of the shouting. It was Chiron. He was held down by golden ropes and flailing, rearing up his front horse legs. He had cuts on his face and a large gash on his arm. There were about five people around him. They held sticks in their hands. No. Not sticks. _Wands._

"Chiron!" she cried.

"There's still more?" One of the strangers asked.

"Ignore them. Get rid of this centaur and leave," another barked.

Thalia snatched an arrow out of her quiver and loosed it. It lodged into a person's side but it was too late. Light burst out of their wands and wrapped around Chiron.

Thalia caught his last words as he disappeared with the strangers, "Olympus! Help!"

"Chiron!"

Thalia crumpled to her knees in shock. "No," she whispered. "No. NO!"

Connor helped her up.

"Let's go check if there's anyone else," he said shakily.

They did a quick tour of the cabins. No one. Nothing.

"Where is everyone?" Travis asked.

"I don't know. But Chiron..." Her voice trailed off. "They took Chiron..."

Chiron was the only company at Camp Half-Blood that she enjoyed besides the Hunters and her friends. He had shown her some fighting tips and she had exchanged for some archery tips. He had been like a second father to her. She had loved him, but only like she loved her family. He was the only person that she felt comfortable with besides Luke. Now he was gone.

"Gone." She echoed her thoughts. "He's gone."

"I'm sorry, Thalia," Conner whispered. "I didn't know you liked him that much."

"Get away from me!" she screamed. He was gone. Just like Luke. She remembered Luke vividly. His blue eyes. His blond hair. The scar that had been on his face. He had been her best friend. She didn't love _love_ him. She loved him as a brother.

The Stoll brothers' faces jolted her back to the present.

"Hey, Thalia. Are you okay," Travis asked sincerely. There was no sarcasam or teasing in his voice. It was fear.

She blinked. "Oh...yeah. I'm fine. Sorry for overreacting."

"Its all right."

A light flashed behind them and they whipped around and drew their weapons. The brothers pulled out their swords. Thalia notched an arrow onto her bow string. Two kids about their age tumbled out of the air. The boy landed first. Then the girl fell onto him. He groaned and the girl rolled off.

"That _hurt_, Sadie," he said.

"Don't worry you'll live."

The girl had blond hair and daring gray eyes. She wore headphones, a brown leather jacket, jeans, an orange tank top, and had combat boots. When she talked, she had a funny British accent. She reminded Thalia of Annabeth.

The boy had curly dark brown hair. He had bronze-colored skin and deep brown eyes. He wore a blue hoodie and jeans and had a leather bag slung at his side.

The boy looked around. "Darn. We missed them."

"Great. Now what? You got another plan, Carter?"

"Um...Talk to those people?"

"Who are you?" Thalia demanded.

The girl named Sadie got to her feet. "I'm Sadie. Sadie Kane," she said, chin up, eyes flashing.

"And him?" Travis asked.

"Carter Kane, my jerk brother."

"So much for keeping a low profile," the boy mumbled. "Wait. Hey! I am not a jerk!"

"Sure you aren't."

"Sadie...I'm warning you..."

"Yeah. So what are you going to do now? Make some more birds that poop all over their master?" she retorted.

Thalia stifled a laugh.

"And who are you," Sadie asked. "We told you our names so you should tell us yours."

"I'm Connor Stoll, son of Hermes. That's my brother, Travis Stoll over there. And over here is Thalia Grace, _the amazing _daughter of Zeus and linuetant of Artemis," Connor said.

"I am _not _Thalia Grace," I growled. "I don't use my mother's surname."

_Stupid Hermes kids, _Thalia thought. They really knew how to get on your nerves.

"Whatever."

Carter peered at us suspiciously. "What do you mean 'son of Hermes' or 'daughter of Zeus'?" he asked.

Connor's jaw dropped. "What! Dude, are you kidding me? You've never heard of Hermes?"

"Um...maybe once, but I forgot."

"This is just crazy," Travis commented.

"Well, anyway, we're godlings."

"God - what?"

"Godlings. G-o-d-l-i-n-g-s. Godlings."

"What the heck is that? Are you immortal?"

Sadie rolled her eyes. "No, birdbrain. We are humans kind of possesed by gods. Egyptian gods. Carter's Horus and I'm Isis."

"But...That's not possible," Connor said. "You're either immortal or demigods, like us."

They seemed just as confused as Thalia did.

"Tell you what," Thalia said. "Come with us. We'll explain things later when we're in the Big House."

"What's the Big House?"

"That."

Thalia pointed to the big, wooden house on her right.

"Should we follow them?" she heard Carter whisper to Sadie.

"I don't know. My instinct says that they're good people."

"Fine. But if they turn out to be bad, we're outta here."

"Deal."

Thalia started in the direction of the Big House.

"You coming or not?"

"We'll come." Sadie and Carter followed them at a distance.

As Thalia trudged past the lonely-looking cabins, she thought about why the strangers would take the campers away, not to mention the Hunters too. What were they going to do with them? She felt as gloomy as the shadow of the large building in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Carter**

I tramped into the breezy room that was part of what the punk-rock girl had called the 'Big House.' I didn't exactly trust these…half-bloods as they called themselves.

"Sit," Thalia said as she flicked the lights on.

The five of us sank into cushy chairs with a flowered pattern. I carefully studied each of the three people who sat directly across from Sadie and me.

The girl, Thalia or Thalia Grace, had black hair that was swept up into ponytail. A silver band rested on her forehead, shining in the shadows. Her eyes were a startling electric-blue that sent a shock through me when she glanced my way. She wore a white shirt and a silvery jacket with jeans and combat boots. A silver bow and a quiver full of silver arrows were swung over her shoulders.

The two boys that sat next to her were almost identical. They both had curly brown hair that framed their innocent-looking faces. I had a feeling they actually _weren't _so innocent. Their tell-tale eyes glinted with mischief every so often. Both brothers had bronze swords strapped to their sides.

I could see the trio sweeping their eyes over us, taking us in and analyzing us like we were doing to them. I thought that I looked perfectly fine. I was wearing my blue hoodie with dark jeans and Vans. My dad's leather bag hung over my shoulder, and I was gripping my staff. My scythe was inside the bag. My chest still hurt where Sadie had fell on me and elbowed my ribs.

Sadie, I am sorry to say, did not look normal at all to me. [Hey, ow! Fine! I'll describe you better. Just don't hit me anymore!] Even living with her for a few weeks, I still wasn't used to her outfits. Today her hair had bright orange highlights. She was wearing her favorite orange tank top with dark skinny jeans. She obviously had her classic accessories of a dark-brown leather jacket, combat boots, and earphones. I could see her iPod peeking out from her pocket. One of the brothers grinned slyly like he was going to steal it.

The older of the two brothers, Travis, suddenly cleared his throat. "Uh…so…"

"Well, so?" Sadie suddenly snapped. "Why did you waste your time bringing us here? What do you want with us anyway? Stop trying to cover up."

"What?"

"I'm serious! Stop! Tell us where he is or else –"

"I'm sorry," I interrupted. "My sister can be a little…overwhelming sometimes."

"I know what I'm doing!" She glared at me and turned her gaze back to the other three. "Where is he?"

"What?" Travis looked puzzled.

"Don't play tricks with me," Sadie snarled. She suddenly whipped out her staff and wrote the hieroglyphic for fire in the air. The symbols glowed green and suddenly, the rug burst into flames. Connor was the first to react. He quickly stamped out the orange fire before they could spread. When the smoke cleared, Thalia had two arrows notched into her bow. Her first arrow was pointed at me.

"Make a move," she told the both of us dangerously calm, "and I'll send both of these arrows into your brains, one in each head."

I could tell she wasn't kidding.

Sadie growled and wrote 'lightning' behind her back. Those hieroglyphics glowed green and suddenly, a lightning bolt shot out of the roof, missing Connor by inches.

"Geez," he muttered. "What's your problem?"

Another bolt targeted Travis. He jumped out of the way just in time. The next one was headed for Thalia. She drew out two long daggers that were strapped to her arms the whole time. Thalia touched the tips together just as the bolt reached her. It was repelled by another lightning bolt. More lightning flashed around us. I realized that it wasn't created by Sadie. It was Thalia.

Travis took that distraction and kicked me to the ground. I pulled out my scythe and slashed at his face. He parried and pinned me to the wooden boards, taking away my weapon along with it. I saw Sadie out of the corner of my eye. She didn't have much luck either. Her staff was in Connor's hand. She was on her stomach with her hands behind her back and Connor's knee on her spine. Thalia had one of her blades at Sadie's neck and another at my throat.

"Get up," she commanded. We struggled to our feet.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"What do _you _want?" she replied. Her eyes flashed.

"You're hiding him!" Sadie yelled.

"Shut up!" I hissed. Believe me, my sister is really annoying. [Ow!]

Connor sighed and let go of Sadie. Travis did the same to me.

"Sit down," he said. "We'll explain things to you."

"I don't want to hear," Sadie muttered. I pinched her. "Ow!"

[Seriously, Sadie. That was a stupid thing to say. *Flinches* Please don't hurt me…]

They ignored us. Travis cleared his throat. "So…I guess you've hear about the Greek gods."

"Yeah," I admitted. "I guess. Like Hermes? Only for a couple of minutes, though."

"Awesome!" Connor leapt to his feet. "So you _have _heard of Hermes! He's like –"

"_Anyway,_" Thalia cut in. "Basically, there are twelve major gods and they live Mount Olympus which is currently now the 600th floor of the Empire State Building."

"What?"

"So the 'Big Three' are Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades but he's not an Olympian. They're the three sons of Kronos who we defeated last year, by the way. And then there's Hera who's Zeus' wife and sister. There's also Demeter who's also Zeus' sister. And then there's Athena, Dionysus, Aphrodite (she made a face), Apollo, Hephaestus, Ares, Hermes –" Connor and Travis both cheered. Thalia glared at them. "–and the best of them all: Artemis."

"She's kidding," Connor snorted. "Hermes is _the_ best."

"That's right," Travis chimed in.

"Nope. Artemis and Zeus are awesome."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"No way."

"Yes way."

My head swiveled back and forth from Thalia to the brothers as they argued about their favorite gods. This was a little too much to cram into my head along with Horus scolding and commenting my actions.

"Um, guys?"

They turned toward me.

"Uh…can we get back on topic?"

"Some topic," murmured Sadie. She had one of her earphones plugged in her ear and was bobbing her head to the beat of the music.

"When the gods…um…'hook up' with mortals," Thalia continued, "Their children are half-god and half-human. That's where we get the term 'demigod.'"

"Okay. So you said you're a daughter of Zeus," I said slowly.

"Yeah. He's the god of the sky. That's how I got to do all those lightning tricks." She looked really proud. "And I'm a lieutenant of Artemis. She's the goddess of the moon and if you join the hunt, you get to be immortal until you get killed in battle." She paused. "Of course you have to stay away from _boys _and _men._ It's only open to girls and they're useless anyway," she added, smirking.

"Hey!" I protested.

"And we're sons of Hermes," Connor announced loudly. "He's the god of messengers, thieves, and travelers."

"And he loves to prank, too," Travis said. "He's also the cleverest."

Thalia snickered. "Remember the last time you said that Athena was, like, so totally lame and stupid and you got changed into owls for a week?"

The brothers winced at the memory.

I smiled nervously at them. I could see Sadie drumming her fingers.

"Well?" Thalia asked.

"'Well' what?" Sadie said.

"Explain yourselves."

"Uh, I'm Carter. Carter Kane, and that's Sadie, my sister. We're like godlings."

"Godlings are mortals that have part of an Egyptian god inside them. Just the spirit," Sadie explained slowly. "Isis used to be a part of me. She's the goddess of magic."

The half-bloods looked at us like we were aliens.

"I used to hold Horus," I said. "He's a kind of Pharaoh-god thing."

"And really stupid," Sadie added.

"Shut up!" I glared at her. "Anyway, we let their spirits from us a few weeks ago. Still, though, they're watching our actions and communicating with us."

"I still don't get it," I heard Travis mutter.

"Well, obviously you don't because you're so stupid," Sadie said.

Thalia studied Sadie carefully. "I like her personality," she finally said. "Not afraid to speak her mind. Could be useful to the Hunters."

Sadie smiled at Thalia, and she grinned back. I saw that they had similar characteristics and would be good friends.

"First of all, why are you here?" Connor asked, getting back on topic.

"Desjardins," Sadie hissed. "We're trying to track him down. He's missing. We think he stole something."

"Okay. So what did he take?"

"Ma'at's Feather of Truth."

"And that's a big deal, right?"

"Obviously. We used it before, but the rest of the materials were returned. The Feather was not."

"So are we supposed to help you find it?" Travis asked. "Because some of your Egyptian friends rounded up the whole camp and whisked them away. I don't think we can trust you."

"Duh! We feel the same way!" Sadie rolled her eyes.

"Look," Thalia said. Her eyes met mine. I felt a shiver down my spine. "Let's both help each other, and be both benefit. You guys get the Feather-of-something back, and we get all the campers and Chiron back. Deal?"

I looked at Thalia. Her blue eyes sparked. "Deal."

I stuck out my hand and she shook it. A few days later, I would wonder what I had got myself into.

* * *

**Okay. Sorry about the loooooooooong update (about 5 months). It seems like I've found my USB so now I can update this. :)**

**~CampHB**


	3. HELP!

**Help! I'm out of ideas! If you have any, pm me quickly!**

**~CampHB**


	4. Sorry

**Okay. I am sorry to say this but I will not be updating for a while…or maybe until June. My school ends June 4****th**** so I should have time to update then. But for now, I'm very sorry I can't update because I have finals in a next week. :)**

**~CampHB**


End file.
